


Survive Until Morning

by Maritiarty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All aliens on the planet do not have vocal cords, Alone on Jungle Planet, Archery, Hallucinations, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance adopts an alien baby, M/M, Mama Lance, Mild Gore, Mute Lance (Voltron), Original alien, Scars, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival Horror, Survivalist Lance (Voltron), Survivor Guilt, Time on the planet moves A LOT faster, they communicate telepathically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritiarty/pseuds/Maritiarty
Summary: When separated from the rest of the team due to a corrupted wormhole, Lance and a severely damaged Blue Lion crash land on an unfamiliar jungle planet filled with dangerous creatures.As Lance waits for a rescue from the team, he must learn to hunt and scavenge for supplies and food. But as days turn to weeks, then months...Lance begins to give up hope of ever seeing his team mates ever again.





	Survive Until Morning

 

The fizz and static of the video log crackled violently before slowly coming to a foggy clear. It showed the battered and broken cockpit of the Blue Lion, it's Paladin similarly battered sitting in the pilot seat. Lance's usually well maintenance face was bruised and littered with various cuts and dried blood, he also had white medical tape wrapped around his forehead.  
His lip had been cut and was bleeding a little, blood caked around the corners of his mouth and upper right eyebrow. His Paladin armor was cracked heavily with damage, his black under suit still in one piece but covered in dried blood. He was a real mess.

  
The Cuban sighed heavily and fumbled with the screen.

_"I don't know if this is working- I found a few of these little cube things in Blue, I think they might be recorder logs or something. But there's no light to show it's on, or even still functional, so I'm just gonna start and hope it's recording._

  
_"This is Lance Diaz, the Blue Paladin of Voltron. I've been separated from my team due to a weird wormhole that sent me to a- a planet. I'm been unconscious for...I don't how long, but my Lion is down. I can't find my connection to her...and she hasn't moved or spoke to me since I woke up. I think she might have been too damaged to in the wormhole."_

  
He shut his eyes tightly and shifted a little in his seat, a thin layer of sweat showed on his brow.

_"I don't know if anyone will be able to see this, but if you do...please find me. I have no way to contact my team."_

He bent over suddenly and picked something off screen up from the ground, it was his blue bayard. It seemed cracked in the middle with various burns and static sparks popped from it.

  
_"My bayard was totally smashed and won't even shift into my rifle, I have no way to defend myself now...please help me."_

 

* * *

 

It was significantly darker when the screen fizzled and crackled to life once more in the Blue Lion. Lance's face was cleaner than before, most of the blood was gone and the cuts seemed to be taped and covered. His Blue Paladin armor was missing, only his black under suit remaining.

  
_"Blue Paladin Lance here, this is my second log for today. I'm still camped here in Blue, still no sign of her waking up er- turning on? And our connection is still dark. I can't feel her now, I never noticed that she was always with me. Like, in the back of my head? Not like- creepy or anything, just- I dunno, like the sound of the ocean outside of my house. Like...home."_

  
Lance looked blankly at the screen, lost in thought before he shook his head slightly.

  
_"Anyways! No word from the team, or...anyone. I can hear the sound of water outside though, hopefully it won't come to it and i'll be rescued soon, so if I need to leave- at least i'll be able to get water. I mean, there's enough rations and water in here to last me two weeks in here so maybe I won't need to leave at all. And it's pretty humid in here so it's probably not an icy planet, oh dios mio I hope it's not a icy planet._

  
_"I had to take off most of my armor, it was cracked and burnt in most places and barely being held together. I still have my shoes though, so that's good. I really don't wanna walk around without them."_

  
He smiled slightly before pouting a bit, _"I hope the others are alright. I mean, we just had a HUGE fight with Zarkon, the evil turtle douche, and were kicking ass as usual. But then Keith had to go and challenge the dude by himself, and got his ass handed to him. Like, what did he think was gonna happen?! Voltron was barely getting by, what did he think he was gonna do?"_

  
Lance rolled his eyes and made a face.

  
_"He probably like, 'I'm Keith, the greatest pilot in the world and I don't need help with anything or anyone', like whatever!"_

  
Lance huffed and sneered, before faltering and looking sadly at the ground.

  
_"Please be okay guys, and find me soon."_

He rubbed his face carefully and looked into the screen for a few minutes before it went dark.


End file.
